Shamanic Einherjar
by Ely-Asakura
Summary: Silmeria Valkyrie debe reclutar a Yoh and company como guerreros, para evitar el final del mundo, pero para esto, deben morir. Entre el rencor de Ren hacia Silmeria, su vida pasada, dioces, demonios y la crisis mundial.
1. Midgard

(Uff.. Mi el primer capitulo de mi primer fic en fan fiction. Antes de que lean por ahí quisieran leer esto. , algunas aclaraciones mías. Este fic no solo es de Shaman King sino que también es un crossover con Valkyrie profile, un juego de RPG para playstation 1. Al principio pensé en basar mi fic en el manga de Sk mas que en el anime, pero hay un problema: Casi nadie leyó el manga por lo que mi historia quedaría muy descolgada. Decidí basarme en el fin de la pelea de shamanes que se lleva a cabo en el anime, por otro lado cambié algunas cosas y omití otras sobre el Valkyrie profile. No me voy a meter en la historia, solo para que después no sea acosada por puristas y demás... ojala les guste y será hasta que tenga otras aclaraciones que hacer sobre el fic.  
  
Cáp.1: Midgard.  
  
-br No! Ya basta! Déjenme ir!! Ahhh!! Por favor!! Yo... Yo... no soy una espía! Por favor! Piedad!!/br -  
  
-Cállate! Por el honor de esta nación tu serás ejecutada!  
  
-pero si yo nací en este lugar! He vivido aquí toda mi vida nunca los traicionaría! No soy responsable de que el destino me haya dado esta apariencia- Aunque, en tiempos de guerra, y con un espía del occidente entre ellos... El pánico y la desesperación son aun más fuertes que el sentido común. El deseo de sobrevivir, aun más fuerte que la moral. Aunque signifique matar a niños inocentes... sin pruebas... solo suposiciones..  
  
-Cállate-y el hombre volvió a patearla, aunque ella estaba en el suelo- sabemos que eres una espía niña... por eso morirás- su vista se tornaba borrosa, un zumbido en sus oídos, lo único que podía percibir perfectamente era el olor de la sangre sobre el suelo... su sangre- serás ejecutada por este país y por la familia. -pero no llegó a oír el nombre de sus asesinos, simplemente se desvaneció.  
  
Silmeria abrió los ojos, tan celestes como el cielo del mediodía. Los dioses la necesitaban una vez mas, Asgard requería de sus servicios. Camino hasta pasar la primera muralla que custodiaba la entrada a Valhalla, donde residió Odin, que cayó ante loki... el traidor. Actualmente, su hermana mayor, Lenneth continuaba siendo la señora de la creación. Ocupaba el lugar de Odín y comandaba a los dioses, esa fue la recompensa que obtuvo por matar a Loki. Se detuvo a contemplar el cielo, sin preocuparse por la misión que le esperaba. Ella sabía porque la habían llamado. A la menor de las tres diosas que gobiernan el destino. Lenneth no podría ocuparse del problema, por eso tuvo que llamar a alguna de sus dos hermanas, hrist sería la primera opción. La mas fuerte de las tres, a su vez la mas fría. El color negro le sentaba bien, su armadura.. Del color de la sangre de los demonios. Pero Lenneth no estaba convencida sobre la opinión de su hermana sobre su nueva posición, sobre el hecho que ahora Hrist la obedecería a ella y no a Odín. No querría inconvenientes con ella, después de todo las tres eran una de cierta forma.  
  
Silmeria llegó hasta las puertas de Valhalla, la diosa Frei estaba en la puerta.  
  
-Bienvenida a Valhalla!- Dijo Frei mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.  
  
-....-Silmeria permaneció en silencio.  
  
-Haz estado dormida por mas de un milenio!-frei continuaba mirándola con alegría.  
  
-Ha sido tanto?-  
  
-Pues claro que sí! Pero ahora "Lady Lenneth" té esta esperando adentro.  
  
-Hablaremos después Frei- Silmeria se alejo con una sonrisa, al acercarse a las puertas estas se abrieron solas. Caminó por todo el pasillo que dirigía la cámara de Lenneth.  
  
-Aquí estoy, como me llamaste Lenneth, a tu servicio.-Silmeria casi se arrodilla ante Lenneth, pero recordó que después de todo era su hermana.  
  
-No necesitas sen tan formal con nosotros, hermana- Silmeria no había notado, antes de las palabras de Lenneth, que un humano estaba a su lado. Era Lucian. Poco sabía del, salvo que era el humano por el cual Lenneth había luchado contra loki y había desobedecido las ordenes de freya. Silmeria no se explicaba como podía existir amor entre dioses y humanos.  
  
-Cómo tu digas, pero dime, que ha pasado para que yo haya sido despertada?-  
  
-Midgard esta en peligro- Midgard el segundo de los mundos, el mundo que los humanos llamaban "tierra". -No sé si estas al tanto sobre la pelea de shamanes y su estado actual...  
  
-Midgard?-Silmeria siempre encontró a los humanos como seres sumamente sorprendentes, pero no se explicaba como la reina de los dioses se preocupa tanto por ellos como para despertarla.  
  
-Así es, cada 500 años los humanos tienen un torneo para decidir quien es el rey de los susodichos "shamanes". Este torneo también es importante para nosotros ya que con la renovación del rey shaman se renueva el sello que hemos puesto en Midgard para evitar que los seres de las tinieblas puedan regresar de su tumba. Por diferentes motivos este torneo se ha suspendido y no ha sido elegido un nuevo rey de los shamanes, por lo cual...-  
  
-El sello se ha roto!-Exclamó Silmeria- Imagino por que esto es de tu preocupación hermana, pero lo que no puedo entender es para que me necesites-  
  
-Una legión de espíritus malignos se preparan para el ataque contra midgard. Esto causaría un daño irreparable tanto para ellos como para nosotros, por eso, tu deber es buscar guerreros que hayan sido shamanes para pelear de nuestro lado-Lenneth tomo un gran suspiro.-Sin embargo, estos guerreros designados a combatir en nuestro ejercito... siguen con vida, aunque.... He tenido una premonición, sobre sus muertes. Tu solo síguelos, tu deber es permanecer a su lado de manera invisible para que cuando su muerte llegue su alma no pueda ser robada por los demonios.- Lenneth se pudo de pie, movió su brazo apuntando a Silmeria quien quedo revestida con la armadura de las Valquirias.  
  
-SILMERIA VALKYRIE! Mándanos guerreros que estén dispuestos a pelear por su mundo! Que el destino te guíe! Rezaré por tu suerte-Lenneth le dirigió una sonrisa a Silmeria quien se transporto inmediatamente a Midgard.  
  
Había sido envidada a la ciudad de Tokio, sobrevolaba sus cielos, lejos de la vista de los humanos. Cero sus ojos, comenzó con su concentración espiritual.  
  
-Sus nombres... sus nombres... de los guerreros.... sus nombres son....: Asakura Yoh, Horokeu Usui, Tao Ren, Faust VIII, Diethel Lyserg, Tamamura Tamao....-Silmeria volvió en si, sintió que uno de ellos se encontraba cerca de la muerte. El primero de la lista, Yoh Asakura, estaba por morir. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
-Yoh!!-Manta corrió al lado de su amigo.  
  
-No.. no te preocupes Manta, este espíritu... no... no es lo suficientemente fuerte.. como para vencerme! Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- Yoh conservaba esa mirada de tranquilidad.  
  
-Amo Yoh, este enemigo no es como los anteriores, parece que solo quiere matarlo a usted, que haremos amo?- Dijo el espíritu del samurai. Él creía en su amo Yoh, pero sabía que la vida se la estaba acabando, que no faltaba mucho para que recibiera el golpe final.  
  
_no seas tan duro conmigo Amidamaru, además si no derroto a este demonio- dirigió una mirada a Anna, quien estaba desmayada en el suelo. Había intentado detener al demonio, pero este estaba enviciado tratando e matar a Yoh. Lugo dirigió su mirada manta, quien estaba completamente indefenso. Pensó que después de terminar con él, los mataría a ellos, no... él tenía que ganar, había demasiado en juego. Silmeria observó el suceso desde el plan astral. No entendía como aun al borde de la muerte, el humano seguía peleando.  
  
-Vamos Amidamaru! Un Golpe mas!! Todo o nada!!! AH!!!!!!!!-Pero la cuchilla de harusame no llego a tiempo, las garras de la bestia se había clavado en el. Se estaba desvaneciendo.  
  
-YOH!!! NO!!-Manta corrió a su lado.  
  
-Ma.. manta...-yoh le sonrió, el demonio se había detenido.-no, no llores, por favor, no...  
  
-Te ayudaré, pero solo una vez humano-Una voz fuerte se escuchó en el patio de la posada En. Una muchacha, de unos catorce años apreció. Su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos, aunque algo fríos, azules como zafiros. Su armadura celeste brillaba así espectralmente. La doncella de batalla.  
  
-Quien eres?-Preguntó yoh, con sus últimas fuerzas.  
  
-No te molestes en permanecer vivo, todo se te explicará mas tarde. Yo me ocupare de enviar a esta criatura a nifleheim, nuevamente. Y viendo como Manta lloraba desconsoladamente y como la chica blandía su espada hasta acabar con la bestia, yoh cerró sus ojos, hasta que ya no los pudo volver a abrir. 


	2. Illuminating question

-Asakura yoh, abre tus ojos.-una voz en la oscuridad lo llamaba.  
  
-Que... que sucede?- Todo era extraño, no podía abrir sus ojos por que ya no los tenía, simplemente carecía de todos sus sentidos. Pero no estaba inconsciente.  
  
-Deja de actuar como si aún tuvieras un alma. No te pido que veas con tu carne, la cual ya no posees. Te estoy diciendo que abras los ojos que hasta ahora permanecieron cerrados.- definitivamente Silmeria era tan fría como sus hermanas, aunque ella parecía ser mas tolerante con los humanos.  
  
Yoh no sabía bien como hacer lo que la mujer le estaba pidiendo. Solo se concentró en ver, era lo único que tenía en mente. De a poco visualizó a una muchacha delante de el. No parecía tener mas de 14 años. Llevaba una armadura color celeste, muy pesada para su corta edad. Tenía apoyado el brazo izquierdo sobre una espada con la empuñadura de oro. Sus ojos tan claros como el agua lo miraban seriamente, bajo el casco con plumas a los costados. Sobre una corta cabellera color castaño claro, casi rubio. -Quién eres?-Yoh no podía ver su cuerpo o lo que yacía a su alrededor.  
  
-Soy la que elige almas.  
  
-Eh?- Si esta frase hubiera sido dirigida a alguien que prestará atención en las clases, se habría dado cuenta que quienes eligen almas son las valquirias, aunque esto no se aplica a Yoh.  
  
-te lo explicaré, ya que no pareces estar familiarizado con esto. Es mi deber reclutar almas humanas dignas, escogidas para formar parte del ejercito de los Dioses, a estos guerreros se los conoce como Einherjar y tu, Yoh Asakura, haz sido elegido.  
  
-Pero yo, yo no tengo deseos de pelear por ningún Dios, no me agradan las guerras.  
  
-Tu haz participado en el torneo de los shamanes.  
  
-pero eso era diferente, en una guerra tienes que matar a tu enemigo. Esta llena de odio y de dolor. Yo participé en el torneo para cumplir mi sueño, de ser el shaman king.  
  
-Humano, el motivo por el cual yo ahora estoy reclutándote es infinitamente más importante que la pelea de shamanes. El destino del mundo que tu conoces esta ahora en las manos de los elegidos. Si decides no pelear, te concederé el descanso que merezcas, ya que también soy el juez de las almas. Pero ten en cuenta que la sangre de inocente correrá si no haces algo para impedirlo.  
  
-Pues, a mi no me gusta matar. Pero dime algo, porque los dioses necesitan humanos para que peleen por ellos?, no son acaso dioses?  
  
-Liberado de tu prisión material, tu alma puede alcanzar incluso hasta los mismos dioses, e cuestiones de poder. Son esas cualidades que nosotros reconocemos en ustedes.  
  
-No me siento bien dejando sola a Anna y a Manta, por cierto! Que les sucedió?-  
  
-Acabe con la criatura que los amenazaba, ellos están bien. Si te unes a nosotros cuando todo esto termine, te materializaremos por tiempo indeterminado en "Midgard". Volverás a tu vida normal. También, al aceptar ser un Einherjar, te concederé un deseo que este al alcance de tu mente.  
  
-Pues estoy en deuda contigo. Aunque todavía no me haz dicho tu nombre.  
  
-Soy la valquiria- Respondió ella, sin cambiar su gesto. Su nombre no importaba. Aunque esa respuesta impersonal no le gustaba mucho a Yoh.  
  
-si, eso ya lo sé, pero como te llamas?-Dijo con su típica sonrisa  
  
-Mi nombre es algo relevante, no tienes porque saberlo.  
  
-De acuerdo, puedo pedirte mi deseo?-  
  
-No tengo inconvenientes.  
  
-Dime tu nombre-dijo con una sonrisa. Silmeria no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la expresión de yoh, que su deseo haya sido el de saber su nombre, aun sin tener ninguna compensación a cambio.  
  
-Considera esto un servicio gratuito, mi nombre es Silmeria.  
  
Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Silmeria había conocido a Yoh. Ya que ella debía permanecer en el mundo humano no tuvo mas alternativa que permanecer con su cuerpo material en la posada de funbari, esperando que surgiera una nueva muerte.  
  
-Entonces, Yoh se encuentra bien? Porque no podemos verlo? Esta contigo?.  
  
-joven Manta, le aseguro que el amo Yoh esta cerca de esa niña, aunque yo tampoco puedo verlo.  
  
-Ya se los he explicado, Yoh no es un fantasma cualquiera. No puedo materializarlo en este plano como se me dé la gana, va contra las reglas. Y además, es mejor que él ahorre su poder espiritual.  
  
-pero diles por lo menos quienes son los demás que iras a reclutar.-la voz de yoh resonó dentro de Silmeria.  
  
-no le veo ningún sentido.  
  
-Solo hazlo.  
  
-Sucede algo señorita Silmeria?  
  
-yoh, me pide que les diga quienes son los demás guerreros.  
  
-Pues entonces habla, diosa de tercera-Anna se encontraba particularmente molesta.  
  
-de acuerdo, ellos son: Horokeu Usui, Tao Ren, Faust VIII, Diethel Lyserg, Tamamura Tamao.  
  
-QUE?!!!!! Pero si ellos son los amigos de Yoh! Y no están muertos!  
  
-En realidad son solo cuatro los que morirán, aunque no sé quienes. Si son amigos de Asakura, comunícate con ellos humano, y diles que vengan a este lugar. Nos ahorraremos mucho trabajo.  
  
-Pero Lyserg esta en Inglaterra, Horo Horo en Hokaido y Ren en China!. Tamao esta en Izumo, pero los Asakura no tienen Telefono!  
  
-Y que tal ese Fausto?.  
  
-me llamaban?- a pesar de pasar desapercibido por tres días, al oír su nombre fausto apareció en el medio de la sala, como si fuera un fantasma, Silmeria no pudo evitar asustarse solo un poco.  
  
-Tu morirás, si eres uno de los elegidos.  
  
-ya lo sé, estuve escuchando su platica-su sonrisa se asemejaba en algo a la de Yoh.-Y déjame decirte que yo siempre seguiré a yoh Asakura, él me ayudó a reencontrarme con mi querida Eliza. No le tengo miedo a la muerte.  
  
-mejor que así sea. Manta, llama a los demás Einherjar.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-manta hazlo-dijo Anna quien hasta entonces había permanecido callada-Así tendrán que pagarme la estadía, ve a buscarlos con el jet de tu padre.  
  
-Pero Anna!.  
  
-cállate y hazlo! Manta no pudo negarse.  
  
Manta llamó primero a Ren, quien decidió venir por su cuenta en dos días, por lo cual manta iría a Inglaterra a buscar a Lyserg.  
  
Silmeria quedó sola en la casa de los Asakura, sentada en el jardín.  
  
-disculpe que la moleste pero quisiera preguntarle algo.-fausto se le acercó, acompañado por Eliza.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
-usted es una diosa, se supone que es inmortal, pero parece tener la edad de la señorita Anna. Y habla como si tuviera gran experiencia.  
  
-pues aunque soy inmortal, este cuerpo esta hecho para permanecer eternamente, aun así creceré hasta acierta edad. Pero solo crezco en el tiempo que mi alma permanece en este cuerpo y hasta ahora no he tenido muchas oportunidades de actuar como valquiria.  
  
-En ese cuerpo?  
  
-Así es, mientras los dioses no necesitan de mi, duermo en un cuerpo humano  
  
-Ósea que usted también ha sido humana.  
  
-Supuestamente si, pero no tengo memoria de esas épocas.  
  
-no recuerda quien ha sido, eso, eso es muy triste.-fausto sabía de lo que hablaba al hablar de dolor.  
  
Un rayo de luz, muy tenue sobre la memoria de Silmeria, como flashes, empañando su cordura. Ruido de espadas, olor a sangre. La persona quien ella mas amaba la había traicionado? Era eso cierto? Morir por su causa, un amor no correspondido. Que haría ella con el heredero de tal dinastía en una época tan barbarica?. Acaso, renacerían juntos? Para cobrar deudas? . preguntas que no tenían fundamento, ella era una valquiria, nunca había sentido esas cosas, pero algo el dolía en su pecho.  
  
-yo.. Yo.. yo no debo hablar de estas cosas! Hay un abismo entre humanos y dioses que no debe ser traspasado! Yo no quiero! Quiero olvidar!-Silmeria estaba fuera de si. No entendía lo que decía. Se levanto y se marcho. Pero por ese lapso de locura, había pasado por alto el hecho que un demonio había surgido en Hokaido. 


	3. Fallen Angel

Capitulo 3: Fallen Angel  
  
-Silmeria! Horo horo está en problemas! Reacciona!-la voz de Yoh la llamaba, su percepción era infinitamente superior a la de un humano con vida. Pero en el estado de Shock en el que se encontraba ella, no se dio cuenta de que Horo Horo estaba en problemas.  
  
-Eh? Yoh?-  
  
-Si, soy yo! Apresúrate por favor, tenemos que llegar a Hokaido! No lo sientes acaso?  
  
-Si... el dolor y la desesperación de un humano cerca de la muerte, puedo sentirlo. Oh!  
  
No! Yoh vamos!-Silmeria volvió en si, solo para darse cuenta que algo terrible sucedería.  
  
-de cualquier forma morirá no es así? No desesperes Simeria.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, porque crees que los sirvientes de Nifleheim solo los atacan a ustedes? Porque ellos también necesita sus almas! Y si no llegamos al lugar del hecho para presenciar la muerte, el susodicho demonio tomará el alma del humano! Tu amigo estará del lado enemigo.  
  
-Eso es imposible, horo Horo no se les uniría.  
  
-Eso no importa-Dijo Silmeria, mientras viajaba por el plano astral, junto con Yoh.-Ellos tienen derecho a reclamar el alma, y si horo horo no se les une, lo obligaran. No hay escapatoria.  
  
-Démonos prisa.-Yoh ya no podía permanecer muy tranquilo. En el plano astral, una Valquiria puede viajar a cualquier parte del mundo fisico nada más canalizando su cuerpo, por lo que llegaron a Hokaido en muy poco tiempo.  
  
-Como lo esperábamos Yoh.-Silmeria recuperó su perfil frío, desenvaino su espada y unas alas de tamaño considerable se extendieron tras su espalda. Yoh se encontraba tras ella.  
  
-Que me sucede?-yoh sintió como las plumas de las alas de Silmeria se iban convirtiendo en parte de su cuerpo, hasta que Yoh Asakura de carne y hueso apareció.  
  
-Te he materializado para que puedas pelear. Mira eso. Yoh giró solo para encontrarse con una visión espantosa. Un esqueleto humano, completamente deforme y bañado en sangre, de pie frente a una niña.  
  
-Es Pilika! La hermana de Horo Horo!.  
  
-A pelear, Yoh!  
  
Yoh tenía a harusame en sus manso cuando notó que si bien no había hecho ninguna posesión, el poder que emanaba de el le hacía arder las manos. Sentía que podía destruir a todo el que se le opusiera.  
  
-No puedo moverme! Si me muevo... yo...  
  
-Solo estas sintiendo en ti el verdadero poder de tu alma! No vas a explotar por destruir a una bestia de esta categoría! Solo hazlo! Piensa que es una pelea de shamanes.  
  
Aunque al blandir su espada sentía que estaba ardiendo en llamas, eso era mucho más emocionante que una pelea cualquiera. Pensaba que todo era posible, y aunque no es algo usual en el, corto al esqueleto común solo golpe.  
  
-bastante impresionante, Asakura.  
  
-jejeje.  
  
-Veamos que sucedió con el Einherjar. Te quedan unos minutos de materialización, pregúntale que sucedió a la niña humana mientras yo hago el ritual para reclutarlo. Yoh fue hasta donde estaba Pilika, junto al cuerpo de Horo Horo. Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.  
  
-Tranquilízate, todo se solucionará.  
  
-Yoh Asakura, que.. Que haces tu aquí?  
  
-pues vinimos a salvar a tu hermano!  
  
-Cómo que a salvar!? Eres un idiota!-pillika casi no podía hablar, lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
-Después te explicaré todo, pero dime que sucedió.  
  
-Pues, sentimos una presencia maligna y vinimos a ver que sucedía. Y nos encontramos con esos dos esqueletos.  
  
-Dos? Vaya con que Horo horo derroto a uno, jeje.  
  
-no, mi hermano, mi hermano no pudo, simplemente fueron muy veloces! Uno lo atacó por la espalda, mi hermano cayó muerto! Aunque no entiendo porque se desvaneció. Y, el otro, pues nada mas se quedó parado, allí, esperando algo. Su... sucede algo?  
  
Entonces, Silmeria volvió del mundo espiritual.  
  
-No, no pude. No está Allí.  
  
-Fue un trampa?  
  
-Seguramente fueron más que uno. El que derrotaste recién fue solo un señuelo, mientras que el otro se llevaba el alma sin ser visto.  
  
-Que... QUE SUCEDERÁ CON EL?!  
  
Pillika permanecía llorando junto a su hermano, Yoh miraba a Silmeria en busca de una explicación. Pero ella se limitó a bajar al cabeza.  
  
-Qué quieres decir con eso?! Que sucedió con mi hermano!?  
  
-No sabemos las clases de cosas que le harán para hacerle olvidar quien es, sin embargo... Podríamos devolvérselas, si capturamos su alma.  
  
-Pues entonces, vamos a buscarlo!  
  
-No! No tenemos acceso al infierno! Nifleheim esta sellado! Aunque el sello podría romperse, eso es o que buscan los demonios. Si esto sucediera ellos volverían al mundo humano, midgard, y el mundo perecería ante su poder.  
  
-Entonces? De que están hablando?! Yoh! Explícamelo!-Yoh no escuchó a la pregunta de Pillika.  
  
-Cómo haremos para recuperar el alma de mi amigo.  
  
-creo que puede haber una forma, aunque por ahora no podemos hacer nada si mi hermana Lenn.. AH!!!!-Silmeria recibió una puñalada por la espalda. Su armadura quedó cubierta de sangre.  
  
-Silmeria!-Yoh corrió para sujetarla, una extraña mujer apareció delante de ellos.  
  
-Jaja! Aun cuando tu mundo esta por acabarse, te preocupas por el alma de un humano, eh? Silmeria?  
  
-Tu.. Tú eres..., tú eres Iseria! Reina del infierno! Tú no puedes estar en este mundo!  
  
-Jaja, así es. Esta es solo mi forma.. Etérea.... por así decirse. Solo hasta que pueda romper el sello que ustedes cobardemente nos pusieron.  
  
-No... No me asustas, yo.. Yo te detendré.  
  
-Idiota, la única persona que puede detenerme es Lenneth! Quien tiene el poder de la creación. Tu siquiera tienes la tercera parte de tus verdaderos poderes, que si mal no recuerdo, fueron sellado al igual que nuestra puerta! Jaja, que ironía! Mientras que nuestro sello esta por romperse, el tuyo sigue intacto. Y siquiera Lenneth sabe como deshacerlo, o no?.  
  
-Maldita! Que le hiciste a Silmeria?!  
  
-oh! Nada en especial, pobre humano, ella no morirá por eso, jaja, pero es muy divertido verla sufrir! Jaja!. 


	4. 1000 years after you

Capitulo 4: A thousand years after You  
  
-Entonces, Manta, vamos a morir?- Dijo Lyserg después de escuchar el relato de manta sobre su misión como Einherjars, tal como Silmeria lo había predicho.  
  
-Así es, eso fue lo que nos dijo la valquiria Silmeria.  
  
-Bah! Yo no pienso morir para ayudar a unos dioses tan incapaces que no pueden cuidarse solos. Todo esto me parece una estupidez.  
  
-pero como puedes decir eso? Yoh murió! Aunque será devuelto a la vida, se encuentra muerto! Es mas, el mismo quiso que los llamara para que ustedes e unan!  
  
-Aunque me da mucho miedo morir, si una Diosa me lo pide, y si es para ayudar a Yoh, entonces aceptaré.-Dijo con un hilo de voz Tamao Tamamura.  
  
-Creo que si el destino decidió que debemos pelear para salvar nuestro mundo, entonces yo lucharé.-los ojos verdes de Lyserg se vieron algo melancólicos al decir esto.  
  
-yo ya había decidido esto. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, talvez esto me ayude a encontrar una verdadera forma de resucitar a Eliza.  
  
-Vaya, pues aunque todos ustedes son bastante entrometidos, como futura esposa de Yoh, no puedo dejarlo ir solo, por lo que ustedes lo acompañaran! Quieran o no!-  
  
-Yo no iré-Ren bajo la vista y se levanto de la mesa en el comedor de los asakura.-Yo no seré el esclavo de ninguna Diosa, ni dejaré que me maten para ser su animal entrenado. YO NO SOY NINGÚN...-pero en ese momento se escuchó a la voz de Yoh.  
  
-Anna! Manta! Venga rápido!-Todos corrieron para ver que era lo que sucedía la entrada.  
  
Silmeria entró ensangrentada, apoyada en yoh con una mano y sosteniéndose la herida con la otra.  
  
-yoh! Pensé que estabas muerto!-lyserg se acercó para ayudarlos  
  
-Amo yoh!- Amidamaru se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Es una larga historia, pero por favor ayuden a Silmeria!  
  
-No.. Está bien.. Yo.. Yo puedo sola.-Silmeria soltó su herida y con su mano libre usó algo de magia, aunque estaba muy débil. Paro de sangrar, pero cayó desmayada sobre Lyserg.  
  
-Tu y Tamao, llévenla a una habitación antes de que manche todo el piso!- Anna no era demostrativa, a un así, ella tomaba en cuenta a las personas.  
  
Silmeria dormía en una de las habitaciones, mientras que Yoh les explicaba todos lo que sucedió con horo horo.  
  
-Estas diciendo que por culpa de esa impertinente, horo Horo esta en el infierno?-A Ren no le agradó Silmeria. Desde el momento en que la vio.  
  
-Pues, si, pero no fue su culpa Ren, ella hizo todo lo que pudo, pero..-Ren no dejó que  
  
Yoh terminará esa frase, solo se levantó y se marchó.  
  
-Que idiotas, parece que todos encuentran a esa muchacha una salvadora, o al hecho de morir como animales un gran acto.  
  
-No hay una muerte más noble que la de un guerrero. El máximo honor que puede obtener. Y si luchar para salvar tu mundo es algo idiota, pues llámalos com quieras. Al final del pasillo, Silmeria estaba escondida entre las sombras. Sus ojos se clavaron firmemente en los de Ren.  
  
-Vaya, con que tú eres al susodicha Diosa. Debes sentirte muy feliz al haberlos engañado a todos con tus promesas! Pero no será lo mismo conmigo, eh?-Ren se detuvo para contemplar los ojos de Silmeria, sintió que ya los había visto antes. El rencor que sentía por ella era muy profundo, aun así, algo en sus ojos lo inquietaba. Sus ojos más fríos que el hielo, su rostro rígido como si fuera una estatua. Se veía tan distante y tan melancólica aun así, forjada en el calor de la batalla. La sangre de un guerrero corría por sus venas. Aun así, había algunos que se atrevían a degradarla llamándola frágil. Eso nunca le gusto, parecer frágil o serlo, para ella era la más detestable característica. Son frágiles los que no tienen la suficiente fuerza para luchar, quienes se quiebran ante la realidad y los obstáculos. Esa era su manera de pensar, y aunque ella no lo supiera, a Ren tampoco le hubiera satisfecho que ella fuera una diosa débil. Talvez fue esa fuerza que emanaba de su mirada, su rigidez, que hizo que Ren cambiara su manera de verla.  
  
Silmeria notó el cambio de actitud en Ren.  
  
-Porqué me odias?-El odio de un mortal era algo completamente insignificante para ella, no le importaban los sentimientos de Ren, siquiera le importaban los propios.  
  
-No te odio, simplemente yo no seré una de tus mascotas-unos minutos atrás le hubiera dicho que la detestaba por lo que le hizo a Horo Horo, pero había algo en esos ojos que no le permitían hacerlo.  
  
-Yo no puedo obligarte, aunque ten en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos. Si realmente eres un guerrero aceptaras venir con nosotros, si es que quieres venganza por lo que le sucedió a tu amigo, o si es que quieres volver haberlo. Si prefieres seguir el camino del rencor y el orgullo, eso será tu final.  
  
-Hablas como si supieras lo que es el orgullo de un guerrero, pero el gran Ren Tao no seguirá las órdenes de nadie.  
  
-"Tao? Ese nombre..."-Silmeria sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía- "Ja.. Jamás escuche ese nombre antes, no se porque me estremezco de esta manera"... "que? Que me esta pasando? No otra vez!-Imágenes cortas y difusas le volvían a la mente. Como cuando habló con Fausto. No podía permanecer de pie, todo le dolía.  
  
-Qué?.. Que te sucede?-Ren no comprendió que le sucedía a Silmeria. Ella dio unos pasos hacia el, con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía su cabeza del dolor, y se desvaneció. Instintivamente Ren la sujeto. No supo como, pero cuando la sostuvo en brazos, estuvo seguro de que ellos ya se habían conocido, que el ya había vivido esa misma situación, con esa misma persona.  
  
El sol de la mañana se reflejo en su pálido rostro, su cabello brillaba con una luz dorada. Fría nuevamente, talvez Silmeria no encontraba necesario expresar sentimientos. Ya sin su armadura, vestida como una persona normal, se levantó del futón donde alguien la había colocado. Ren se encontraba apoyado contra una pared de la habitación. Silmeria no se molestó en absoluto ya que no tenía vergüenza de encontrarse en la presencia de un humano cuando acaba de despertarse, no grito ni se torno histérica, como haría una adolescente normal. Solo se levantó, tal como estaba, en el pijama que le habían prestado y se le acercó.  
  
-Tendré que agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer por la noche.  
  
-No fue nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
  
-A que haz venido, entonces? No creo que contemplarme mientras duermo sea una de tus actividades favoritas, a menos que seas un pervertido. Silmeria dijo esto sin el más mínimo cambio en su expresión. Ren no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Evitó la mirada de Silmeria.  
  
-Es que tomé una decisión, sobre ser uno de tus guerreros, o no.  
  
-Pensé que ya la habías tomado, así que en realidad, haz cambiado de parecer. Sino no me dirías esto.  
  
-No presiones! Quieres?! Pues, quiero que te quede claro que no seré tu perro amaestrado ni te obedeceré. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar el destino del mundo en las manos de Yoh, o de una Diosa cualquiera.  
  
-Tomare eso como un "si". Aunque no estamos seguros de que tu seas uno de los cuatro elegidos. El que muera primero será quien venga conmigo.  
  
-Ya... ya pensé en eso, y estoy seguro que seré yo. Ren sacó a horaiken, ella se imaginó lo que este planeaba hacer para asegurarse su puesto en la pelea. Todo termino muy rápido para el, hasta que una voz familiar lo llamó.  
  
-me alegro de que hayas decidido acompañarnos Ren!  
  
-Que haces aquí, Yoh... Hasta anoche estabas con nosotros.  
  
-Pues, verás, comí demasiado de la comida de tamao y, no se nos permite abusar de los sentidos cuando nos materializamos, por eso, es que me volví un fantasma otra vez, aunque es algo bastante divertido cuando te acostumbras... jijiji.  
  
Un extraño sentimiento recorrió a Ren.  
  
-Que... que es ese sentimiento cálido en mi interior.  
  
-Mm... Yo tampoco lo se, aunque también lo siento. Creo que es el alma de Silmeria aunque ella no me lo ha dicho, es muy reserva respecto a ella misma o a su vida personal.  
  
-Que ironía, que alguien tan frío tenga una alma tan cálida.  
  
-Crees que funcionará, Platina?-Lucian miró a Lenneth buscando una respuesta en esos ojos tan azules como los de Silmeria, aunque mucho mas cálidos. El la seguía llamando con el nombre con el que la había conocido.  
  
-No lo sé- Dijo Lenneth contemplando a Silmeria y a Ren desde el espejo de agua, con el cual tenía conocimiento total sobre lo que sucedía en Midgard.- pero, es mi única oportunidad de que Silmeria recuperé su pasado.  
  
-Eso la lastimará mucho, sabes?  
  
-Si, lo se. Pero es el único camino para que algún día vuelva a ser feliz. 


	5. Frozen World

Cap.5: Doorway to the frozen World  
  
-Qué demonios sucedió en este lugar?!- dijo Anna, quien no podía creer el desastres en el que se había convertido la habitación de Silmeria. -El Einherjar decidió quitarse la vida antes de perderla ante un enemigo al que no podría vencer. -Entonces... solo falta uno de nosotros, pero quien será...-Lyserg contemplaba el cuerpo sin vida de Ren, que yacía sobre su sangre. -No lo sé-Silmeria contempló el cuerpo de Ren, una vez mas supo que ya había visto esa escena en el pasado, aunque no había conocido a nadie como Ren. -"Que estas mirando!! Concéntrate en encontrar a Horo Horo, no tenemos tiempo que perder." -"de cualquier manera, Ren, no podremos hacer nada hasta que no aparezca el cuarto... estem.. Como es que nos llamas, Silmeria? -"Einherjars." -"Qué demonios significa esa palabra?" -"Callense"... -"Qué sucede?" -"Lo siento... esta cerca..." -"De qué demonios hablas"-Ren no estaba acostumbrado a la percepción de un demonio, por medio del alma de Silmeria. Por lo tanto no entendía la correlación de sus sentidos con lo que decía ella. -"como tu estas en mi alma deberías poder sentirlo, la aparición de un no- muerto en estas tierras" -"con que era eso" -"Pero no siento la energía de una muerte sagrada, la muerte de un Einherjar no esta cerca, eso, eso solo puede significar una cosa" El perfil de Silmeria se torno mucho mas serio, tanto en el plano astral como en el físico. -Srta. Silmeria.. Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Manta. Silmeria hizo caso omiso a la duda del enano cabezón y continuo hablando con ella misma. -ya comenzó... el ataque a Midgard! Los demonios inferiores están surgiendo del abismo... el sello esta muy débil, y falta un Einherjar para comenzar el ataque! Ninguno supo que decir, uno de ellos debía morir de inmediato, para poder ir a combatir. Anna dio un paso al frente y sumamente despreocupada. -Pues tú tienes una espada, mata a alguno. El que mates será el que estaba destinado a morir, o no? -Anna! Como puedes decir eso de esa manera tan despreocupada! -De cualquier forma uno morirá, o no? Y después serán revividos, esto es lo que menos importa. Silmeria pensó que esa era una buena idea, aún así no todo s los candidatos poseían necesariamente el alma de un héroe. No le importaba matar a un humano para salvar al mundo y cumplir con su misión. No le importaba el destino de ellos, ni el de ella misma. Ella no parecía tener alma, según ella no poseía algo así. Pero entonces, porque los humanos, sus acciones y su calidez la hacían sentir de esa manera, porque esa charla con ese humano la había llegado al punto de perder el conocimiento. -Yo... yo iré.-Dijo lyserg, sumamente decidido. -humano, porqué crees que eres apto para convertirte en un Einherjar? -No lo sé. No se ni siquiera cual es tu motivación, cual es nuestro enemigo o que será lo que nos espera. Pero... no hay una posibilidad de que deje que mis amigos vayan solos a esa batalla. Yo los seguiré, esa es mi justicia. Y si no me llevas, te obligaré a q8ue me mates! Morphin! Lyserg realizó la posesión de almas mientras que Silmeria desenfundaba su espada. Todos fueron transportados por Silmeria al patio de los Asakura. Silmeria no tenía motivos ni necesidad de pelear con Lyserg de no saber que el poseía el alma de un Einherjar. -Humano, realmente estas dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo... aunque no llegues a ser un Einherjar, solo para ayudar a tus amigos. -Puede apostarlo!!-Lyserg atacó a la valquiria con su péndulo de cristal. Esta lo detuvo con su mano desnuda. -Entonces te concederé tu deseo!!!- Silmeria se movió con una velocidad impresionante. Y Lyserg cayó al piso. Manta cubrió sus ojos y Tamao cayó desmayada. -no se preocupen, solo le disloque la nuca, ya ha corrido demasiada sangre por un día -Entonces, usted vaya a la batalla final... Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demonios que aparezcan-Dijo fausto quien ya había realizado su posesión en Eliza, que se encontraba de pie junto a el. -Entonces que tu espíritu use esto-Silmeria extendió su mano vacía, enseguida una gran lanza apareció en ella. -Esto es... -Gungnir. La lanza sagrada, yo no la necesito. A ti te servirá mas `por ahora. Con un gesto de su mano, la resplandeciente armadura celeste, Aegea garb, apareció sobre el cuerpo de Silmeria. Quien se desvaneció unos segundos después. -Hacia donde nos dirigimos...? -No lo se, pero noto una gran preocupación en Silmeria. -Yoh, pareces estar en sintonía con mis sentimientos... -jeje -No haz respondido a la pregunta de Lyserg, Valquiria. -A Nifleheim, el infierno, la tierra del hielo, donde esta su amigo, y el que amenaza a su mundo. -Bien, y como haremos para llegar ahí. -No lo sé... -No lo sabes?! Cómo que no lo sabes?! -se donde queda, pero las puertas de Nifleheim están cerradas, por el mismo sello que esta sobre mi. Aunque no se como se romperá y como entraremos. -Lo resolveremos allí, preocupémonos por llegar.-Lyserg se había acostumbrado bastante rápido a estar en el plano astral.  
  
Un palacio congelado, un cielo de color púrpura, en la última rama del árbol del mundo. Donde no había luz, donde todo lo bueno había sido extinguido por las llamas del purgatorio que ya no se extendían por esas tierras, porque ya no había nada que pudiera ser purificado en esas tierras con olor a sangre. Las tierras de Nifleheim. -Este es... el infierno...? -Así es... y ese, es nuestro primer enemigo. Una extraña bestia con cuerpo de mujer custodiaba la entrada al palacio. -Venid a mi! Guerreros oscuros, la batalla nos espera! Nuevamente las alas de Silmeria materializaron a los tres guerreros. -Sus armas, Einherjars. Gram., Ethereal Divide y Levantine. Dos espadas y una lanza. Construidas hace mas de dos mil años por los dioses que ahora están muertos. Sus poderes permanecen intactos. -Yo tomaré la lanza.-Dijo Ren mientras la tomaba y contemplaba su cuchilla resplandeciente.-aunque... me siento algo extraño combatiendo sin Basón. -Creo que yo tendré que quedarme con una espada, es lo único que se usar! -Como eres el mas hábil con una espada toma a Gram... La espada más fuerte que alguna vez haya usado un humano. -Yo..., yo no estoy familiarizado con las espadas, no se si lo haré bien. -Por eso, tú usaras a Levantine, la espada maldita. -Qué? -Esta espada acorta la vida de su dueño, pero como tu ya estas muerto no habrá problema, además esta espada, forjada en la oscuridad, responde muy bien a los sentimientos de ira y hostilidad creados por un corazón puro. -y que hay con mi arma? -El Etheral Divide, la lanza hecha por la diosa Freya... capaz de penetrar el éter. Deja una huella de destrucción a su paso. Corta a la luz y llama a la oscuridad. -Parece ser un arma digna de un guerrero. Y tú que usaras, Valquiria. Porque esa espada es mucho inferior a nuestras armas. -Yo usare a Dainslef. Su nombre bien lo indica, asesina de dioses. Es un arma sagrada y solo mi energía divina puede evitar que su gran poder destruya todo lo que encuentra. -Ahora, ya estamos todos listos, jeje. Entonces, a pelear muchachos! -Así es Yoh, esta bestia, no es una normal. -Porque lo dices Silmeria? -Es una quimera, creada por nuestro enemigo. Su verdadera forma es Hel, la autentica Diosa del infierno. Prepárense! Mientras se acercaban a la bestia, esta se preparaba para atacarlos. Era sumamente rápida. Uno solo de sus golpes había hecho estremecer a la tierra. Silmeria estaba llevando la delantera en la pelea. Aún así, Hel parecía dominar en la pelea. No fue hasta que todos combinaron sus ataques que la bestia pareció desvanecerse. Silmeria uso su Nibelung valesti con fuerza parcial para acabarla. Quedaron bastante lastimados, pero las puertas del infierno estaban desprotegidas. Ya estaban a unos pasos de salvar a su amigo y al mundo. Aunque, ninguno se imagino, lo que tendrían que hacer para poder entrar. 


End file.
